


The Only One

by arclights



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, hellshark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclights/pseuds/arclights
Summary: Hellshark snapshots before and after the reveal of Nasch.  Oneshot.





	The Only One

"Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you have to pick me?" Tears of red gold streamed down Nasch's face as he held Quattro closer, his sword impaling them through the human's back and binding them together.

"You were the only one who tried to see me," Quattro said weakly, blood dribbling from his mouth. He flashed a small smile at Nasch before his head dropped onto the Barian's shoulder. Nasch shuddered, slumping under Quattro's weight and falling to his knees, dragging his partner with him. His eyes grew heavy, and soon the darkness fell over him, erasing his history all over again.

~~~

Shark leaned over on the couch, resting his head on Quattro's shoulder to see what he was doing. The boy with the scar over his eye fanned his extra deck in front of his face, peering down at the cards.

"Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, huh?" Shark said, fixing his gaze on the card Quattro was paying the most attention to. "That one's a pain."

"For you, maybe," Quattro teased, rolling his shoulders back so Shark was forced to move. Shark scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't have to put on a show for me, you know," he muttered. "It's not like I'm in your fanclub or anything."

A wicked grin pulled at the corner of Quattro's mouth and he gently placed his cards on the table, leaving Giant Grinder on top. His next movement was so quick that Shark didn't have time to dodge.

Quattro turned his body so his back was facing Shark and flopped backwards so that his head landed in the other boy's lap. Shark nearly jumped but forced the reaction down, not wanting to jostle Quattro's pretty head.

"It's alright, hon, I already know you're my biggest fan." Quattro smiled up sweetly at Shark.

"Oh, come on," Shark complained, ready to push him off of his legs. Quattro stopped him, though, grabbing him by the elbow and pulling him down toward him. Shark felt his heart pound harder in his chest and gulped once.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Quattro said, sliding his fingers along Shark's arm.

"No wonder you like me, then," Shark mumbled, averting his eyes. "You just love toying with all your playthings."

"I can't say you're wrong about that," Quattro admitted, grasping Shark's hand in his own. He examined their intertwined fingers thoughtfully before speaking again. "You aren't just a toy, though."

Shark gripped the other boy's hand tighter, forcing himself to look down at his face. Quattro's eyebrows were furrowed, but his expression was otherwise peaceful. It was an unusual look for him.

"Then what am I?" Shark asked, waiting for Quattro to meet his eyes again.

"You're my favorite toy." His face lit up with a devious grin, which was quickly removed as Shark shoved him off the couch and onto the floor.

"You asshole," Shark muttered. Quattro just laughed, holding a hand to his head.

~~~

"Shark, please, just listen to me!" Quattro begged, reaching for his partner's back. The street was lined with rubble, and not another soul was to be seen.

"I'm not Shark. My name is Nasch, and it has been for a long time now," the Barian stated coldly.

"You're still you, no matter what you want to call yourself!" Quattro argued. "Human, Barian, whatever you are -- it doesn't matter! Not in the way you think it does." He clenched his fists and stared down at his feet. This was all wrong. He was supposed to get his way, no matter what. Now Shark was acting like there had never been anything of consequence between them, and it felt like his chest was splitting in two.

"The person you want me to be does not exist," Nasch said. He turned his head to look back at Quattro. "I have a duty to my people, and nothing can change that." His voice wavered, just a tiny bit. "Not even you."

~~~

"You're always so forceful at the wrong times," Quattro said, kneeling in front of Shark. He placed his hands upon the other boy's knees and began tracing circles over his legs, humming quietly as he did it. Shark stared down at him, mesmerized.

"You wouldn't like me as much if I were spineless," Shark stated simply. He ran his fingers through Quattro's hair, fluffing it a little before sliding his hand down to touch the other boy's cheek.

"You hated me for so long," Quattro murmured. "I never tried to stop you, and yet…" He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek farther into Shark's hand.

Shark leaned forward and touched his lips to Quattro's. The other boy smiled against his mouth, and he felt his cheeks get hot. Resting his other hand on Quattro's neck, he pulled him closer, lodging him between his knees before biting down on his lip.

"Nn..!" Quattro's eyes flew open and he gazed up at Shark, starry-eyed. The violet-haired boy released him, but not before giving his lip a little tug with his teeth.

"You alright?" Shark asked, brushing Quattro's cheek with his thumb. Quattro nodded and shot him a sly smile.

"I should have known my Shark would have a serious bite."

"Shut up," Shark said, chasing after the other boy's lips again.

~~~

Nasch turned away from Quattro and began walking, praying that he would stop following him. He heard his partner's stumbling footsteps on the road, though, and his labored breathing made his heart ache.

"At least take me with you!" Quattro cried out, startling Nasch. The Barian froze yet again, his hands shaking at his sides.

"Quattro… There's no room in my life for anyone other than the Emperors and my people. Not anymore." The words stung as they left his mouth. Quattro flinched.

"But..!"

"Don't you understand that my staying here would only hurt you more?" Nasch shouted. He didn't mean to sound angry. He didn't mean to sound sad. He was so overcome with emotion that he didn't even try to pull away when Quattro wrapped his arms around him and hugged him from behind.

"I don't care about me," Quattro said quietly, squeezing him tighter. "Don't you see? All I care about is you."

So Nasch gave in. He relented despite knowing what he would have to do.

~~~

Quattro giggled when Shark slipped his tongue into his mouth. Never had he craved anyone's attention so badly. Constantly being complimented with shallow praise left him feeling empty, and to everyone's surprise, it was Shark who found a way to fill that void.

He slid his hands up Shark's legs to his hips and snuck his fingers beneath the hem of his shirt, grazing his skin. Shark quivered and gripped him harder, pulling him into a more intense kiss. Quattro trembled with delight when Shark sucked on his lip, and when they pulled apart to catch their breath, he gazed up at him with soft eyes.

"Mm… You know what I love about you?" Quattro said, running his fingers along Shark's hip bones.

"What?" Shark asked, tousling the other boy's hair. He had a dazed look in his eyes and his gaze kept traveling up and down the length of Quattro's body.

"You make it obvious how much you like or dislike someone, so I never have to worry if you're just tolerating me." He gave him an honest smile.

"Get back up here," Shark told him, patting the space beside him on the couch. Quattro wordlessly obeyed. The violet-haired boy shoved him down against the cushions and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. "You're so pretty when you're helpless," he said, running his index finger along Quattro's jaw.

"Then you're the only one who knows I'm pretty all the time," the other boy purred happily. Shark bared his teeth in a vicious smile and leaned down to kiss Quattro's neck, sinking his teeth into his flesh when the desire came over him.

~~~

Quattro clung to Nasch's chest as Barian World fell. The Emperor held him tightly and thrust his sword through his partner's back, impaling them both.

"Out of everyone you could have chosen, why did you have to pick me?" Tears streamed down Nasch's face as he gazed into Quattro's eyes, the life quickly draining from them.

"You were the only one who tried to see me," the human said simply, blood dribbling from his mouth. He flashed a small smile at Nasch before his head dropped onto the Barian's shoulder. Nasch shuddered, slumping under Quattro's weight and falling to his knees, dragging the other's body with him. His eyes grew heavy, and soon the darkness fell over him, erasing his history all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> "My boyfriend's a world-destroying emperor from another planet and I don't know how to kiss him in his alien form because he doesn't have a mouth."
> 
> "Love can take many forms. Just give kisses. He'll appreciate it nonetheless."


End file.
